The Vendor
The Vendor is a elder man who sells things in the street and once owned the sword of Murakami, a dangerous ninja who lived in Japan many years ago. The Vendor debuted in Live by the Sword and is voiced by Vincent Tong. TV Show Early Life Not much is known about the vendor's early life. He revealed in the episode of his debut that his great great grandfather forged Murakami's cursed sword, thus revealing that he is the great-great-grandson of him. He used to sell old artifacts like Murakami's sword and other weapons used for Ninjutsu and Kung Fu. Season 1 Live by the Sword Axel, one of Jason Naught's allies, was yelling at the vendor to give him Murakami's sword. The vendor says that he didn't knew about the sword that Axel was looking for and accidentally said that the legend wasn't even true. Axel then gets suspicious and says that he knew about the legend even though that he didn't knew about the sword, but he was interupted when Kirby approached and started to play with Sais and a Bo staff, accidentally attacking Axel. When the vendor saw Kirby, he put Murakami's sword on his backpack without him noticing. Axel later got angry and said that the booth was closed and closed the curtains. After Kirby, Max and Sydney left, the vendor advised about the sword's immense power, even though that Axel said that it was exactly what he was after. He started to search for the sword but failed and later warned to Jason. Later on, after Kirby was possessed by Murakami, Berto managed to track down the man who rightfully owned the sword and presented him to Max, Steel, Forge and Kat Ryan. The vendor told about the legend behind Murakami's cursed sword. It is later revealed that the vendor was watching the fight of Max versus Murakami on one of N-Tek's jump jets alongside with Berto, who was controlling C.Y.T.R.O. meanwhile. After Murakami was defeated once for all, the vendor appeared and said to Max that his friend was fine. He later gave a Bo staff to Kirby after he said he wanted the Sais pair. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One He appears drinking coffee when Max enters in a bus and transforms into Turbo Flight Mode. The vendor thought that his coffee was expired after seeing that. Appearance He is a elderly man who has white hair, white beard, brown eyes and a wrinkly face with a reddish nose. He wears a brown ivy cap, a blue flannel shirt, a bracelet on his right wrist, dark brown pants and brown shoes. Personality The Vendor is elder and seems to know about Japanese legends, like the Legend of Murakami's cursed sword. Trivia * The vendor appears as a cameo in episodes, generally being reused as a background character, like the truck driver, Mr. Jones and others. * The Vendor's name has never been revealed. Category:Elders Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters voiced by Vincent Tong